Broken
by KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: Claire, a teenager in high school, and Amy, just out of high school, must learn what it takes to keep a family together. With broken hearts, trust, friendships, and the boys, these two sisters have a hard road head of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, just so everyone knows I'm not a big fan of Supernatural. I wrote this for a friend. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character. The setting is high school. Some things are going to bed changed. I'll try to keep the characters you love as close to their personalities as I can. Hope you like it.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

"Claire don't!" Amy yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Claire yelled back from inside the bathroom.

Claire continued to look through her older sister's phone, mainly her pictures.

"You have to come out. The Windchester family will be here any minute. I want my phone back." Amy yelled.

Claire groaned. She usually loved it when John and his sons would come over, but today something was off and she knew it.

"Are you two coming down anytime soon?" Logan called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"I would if Claire would give me back my phone!" Amy called down.

Claire finished deleting the pictures that she didn't want anyone to see and debated rather or not to freak her sister out. Claire put her sister's phone in her pocket, then flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

"Tell me you didn't just flushed my phone." Amy spoke as Claire walked passed her.

Claire shrugged, smiled, and walked down the stairs just as someone knocked on the door. Logan let John and his sons in just as Amy screamed.

"DAD!" Amy screamed from the bathroom.

"Claire, what did you do?" Logan sighed looking at her.

"I didn't do anything." Claire answered still smiling.

Amy run down the hall then down the stairs. "How could you do that?!"

"What did I do?" Claire asked pretending to be confused.

"What do you mean what did you do?? You flushed my phone down the toilet." Amy exclaimed upset.

"Oh, really?" Claire asked pulling Amy's phone out of her pocket.

"You bitch." Amy responded trying to get her phone.

Claire laughed and took of running. Amy followed suited while Logan shook his head. Dean laughing his head off as Claire and Amy were now wrestling on the living room floor. Claire and Amy stopped wrestling and looked up at Dean. Amy was on top of Claire.

"Do you want to get him or should I?" Claire asked handing Amy her phone.

"How about we both get him?" Amy suggested putting her phone in packet.

"Works for me." Claire answered smiling.

They both got off the floor and went after Dean. Dean and Amy were in better shape than Claire, but Amy got Dean pinned to the kitchen floor. Claire and Sam walked into to see Dean smirking at Amy.

"I didn't know that you liked being on top." Dean smirked.

"Asshole." Amy replied getting up and kicking Dean in his right side.

Claire and Amy nodded to each other. Amy grabbed herself a cup and got some coffee. Dean got off the floor and glared at Amy.

"So what are you guys doing here? We just saw all of you last weekend." Claire asked turning to Sam.

"We don't know. That's a question to ask your dad." Sam answered.

Claire nodded.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Amy asked.

"Your dad called our dad. We were told to get into the car, and here we are." Dean answered smirking.

"I don't recall asking you." Amy replied.

Dean just kept smirking.

"She's got a point." Claire commented walking over to her sister.

"Thank you." Amy stated smiling.

"No problem." Claire replied smiling back.

Logan and John walked in.

"Where's mom?" Claire asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you and Amy about." Logan answered as Sam walked over to Claire.

"So that's why you called John and made him drag his sons along?" Amy asked taking a drinking.

"Mom's gone." Logan answered.

"She wouldn't leave us here with you." Claire replied.

"Sorry dad, but Claire's got a point." Amy commented.

Logan looked at John and sighed. Claire and Amy saw the look.

"NO!" They screamed.

Amy dropped her cup of coffee and Claire grabbed Sam's hand. Claire and Amy looked at each other. No one spoke.

"Get out." Claire finally spoke a few minutes later, letting go of Sam's hand.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"You heard me!" Claire yelled back.

"Kitty stop. Let's go get a bunch of junk food before we kick everyone out of the house, okay?" Amy asked in an order tone.

"Fine Kat." Claire answered.

Amy grabbed Claire and pushed her towards the front door. "Shoes. Daddy, need your card please."

"No." Logan stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Card or have Claire start throwing things? You know she will." Amy asked smiling.

Logan and Amy stared at each other then Logan pulled out his wallet and handed Amy his card.

"Keep it under $400 please." Logan plead has Amy took his card and headed for the front door. "Amy?"

Amy shrugged. "You know me dad."

xxxxxx

"Do we want to just order Chinese and Teriyaki?" Claire asked as she and Amy walked down to the ice cream.

"Probably the best choice." Amy answered.

Claire nodded and grabbed her favorite ice cream: moose tracks, while Amy grabbed her favorite: coffee ice cream.

"I'll grab a cart and meet you in the chips section." Claire spoke smiling.

"All right." Amy replied smiling back.

Claire hurry grabbed a cart and head to the chips section, where she saw her sister flirting with a cute guy.

"Wow. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you've already got a cute guy talking to you." Claire chimed as she walked over.

"Can't help it." Amy replied grinning.

Claire laughed. "I know. That's why I love you sis."

"I love you too sis." Amy replied back putting her items into the cart.

"You continue talking and I'll get the chips." Claire evilly replied before she grabbed a few different kinds of chips and headed for the candy section.

Amy knew that look. It meant that her sister was up to something. "Um… I really should spend time with my sister. It was nice talking to you."

Amy followed her sister and caught her in the candy section. "What are you thinking?"

"How much you're going to pay me to keep my mouth shut." Claire answered grinning evilly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked grabbing M&Ms, gummy bears, and twizzlers.

"Telling Dean that you hit a some random guy." Claire answered grabbing airheads, Hershey kisses, and jolly ranchers.

"Do you need to do that?" Amy asked grabbing two bags of reeses.

"No, but I will. Soda and pizza, I think is all that we need." Claire answered smiling.

"Let's not tell him and I'll take you shopping tomorrow after school." Amy replied as she and Claire went to get pizza.

After grabbing pizza and soda, Amy and Claire headed home to order Chinese and Teriyaki.

xxxxxx

Claire and Amy carried their junk food into the house. The guys were stun at how much junk food the girls had brought.

"Back off Dean." Amy stated hitting Dean's hand away. "None of this is for you."

"Amy, do we want everything?" Claire asked grabbing the phone and began dialing the number for Chinese food.

"Just get the usual for both." Amy answered hitting Dean's hand again. "No Dean."

Claire order the usual and Amy continued to hit Dean's hand away.

"All done. We just need to pick up Teriyaki in 15 minutes." Claire spoke putting the phone back on the charger.

"Okay. I'll go and you can kick everyone out." Amy replied.

"All right. Everyone?" Claire asked kicking Dean's butt.

"Hey!" Dean said turning to Claire.

Claire smiled and shrugged. Dean shook his head.

"Sam can stay." Amy answered.

"Okay." Claire replied smiling.

Amy and Claire then pushed Dean out of the kitchen.

"Everyone except Sam is being kicked out." Amy yelled.

"No way." Logan yelled.

The girls pushed Dean into the living room, where John, Logan, and Sam were.

"Yes." Claire replied. "I'm grabbing same movies."

"All right. Dad, you haven't gone out and just been with the guys. Go do that. Sam, you're more than welcome to stay, since you're the only one that Claire and I can stand right now." Amy commented. "Now please get going because I need to pick up food."

"Okay." Logan said getting up, grabbing Dean, and pushing him towards the front door. "Come on John."

John and Sam followed.

"Since Sam doesn't want to stay, can I stay?" Dean asked.

"No." Amy answered.

"I'm staying Dean at least for one movie." Sam stated. "I'll call when I want to caught up with you guys."

"Ah!" Claire screamed.

Amy and Sam were the first to run up the stairs, followed by everyone else. They could hear laughter coming from Claire's bedroom.

"Claire, are you all right?" Amy asked knocking on Claire's bedroom door.

"I'm fine." Claire laughed.

"What happened?" Sam asked trying not to sound a little bit worried.

Claire laughed again. "I lost my balance and fell. I'm all right."

"I'm opening the door." Amy replied.

Amy opened the door and everyone saw Claire just lying on the floor. Amy began laughing, which caused Claire to laugh again. Logan and John shook their heads, grabbed Dean, and head for the front door.

"I'm going to just leave you here. I'll be back in 15 minutes or less." Amy laughed before following the others to the front door.

"Okay." Claire called after her.

Sam laughed causing Claire to look up at him.

"What?" Claire asked playfully.

"Nothing. Would you like some help?" Sam asked back smiling.

"Come on, tell me." Claire pleaded.

"Do you want help or not?" Sam asked.

Claire thought about pouting, but decided against it. "Sure."

Sam walked in and held out his hand. Claire grabbed and pulled Sam onto the floor, then getting up.

"How?" Sam asked shocked.

"Just talented." Claire laughed. "Kidding. Caught you off guard is all."

Claire held out her hand and this time not only did Sam get her back onto the floor, but his face was only a few inches away from hers. Claire tried not to smile.

"Now who's caught off guard?" Sam asked smiling.

"That would be both of you. Now please move away from my sister." Amy answered grinning.

Sam moved away and sat up, while Claire got up and grabbed the movies off the floor, then look at her sister.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you embarrass." Amy laughed.

"Shut up." Claire replied walking out of her room.

Sam and Amy followed her downstairs to the family room.

"I'm putting in Camelot. Wanna get the food?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Sam answered then heading to the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Amy commented grinning and following him.

"Be nice!" Claire called after Amy.

"Shall try." Amy called back.

"Amy!" Claire called.

Amy didn't replied. Claire shrugged and made the family room more comfortable to her and Amy's needs.

xxxxxx

"So, you like my sister." Amy stated grabbing plates out of the cardboard.

"What? No." Sam replied blushing a little.

"Hey. It's okay. Just treat her with respect. She's been through a lot." Amy replied grabbing some bags and heading out of the kitchen.

Sam grabbed the box of Chinese food and some bags before following her. "I know she's been through a lot. We all grew up together."

"You two need to stop talking about me." Claire replied passing them in the hall.

"You really don't mind. Especially since I don't keep things from you." Amy called after her.

Sam shook his head and continued to follow Amy into the family room.

"Sam, just because we grew up together doesn't mean that you know everything about me or Claire. I'm not going to be around this year. And Claire really is going to need somebody when I leave the day after tomorrow." Amy stated placing the bags of food and plates down.

"What are you asking Amy?" Sam asked placing the Chinese food on the table and the bags of food on the floor.

Amy sighed. "I'm asking you to take care of my sister while I'm gone. She and dad don't get along very well. You like her, she like you. Be there for her and respect her."

"I'm already there for her and I respect her. I am her best guy friend." Sam replied laughing a little.

"Sam, promise me." Amy ordered.

Sam sighed. "I promise."

"What is Sam promising?" Claire asked walking in with the rest of the food.

"That he'd be the best boyfriend ever." Amy answered smiling.

"What?!" Sam and Claire both replied.

"I was kidding. He promised me that he'd be there for you and that he'd respect you." Amy answered grabbing the remote and pressing play.

"Why are you making him promise you that? I'm going to be fine without you." Claire asked unhappily.

"Because I know you." Amy answered.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They grabbed what food they each wanted then enjoyed the movie… well attempted to.

xxxxxx

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get the popcorn and Sam can get the door." Claire stated. "I'm also grabbing another tissue box."

"All right. I'll put in Beetle Juice." Amy replied.

Claire nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Just don't start without me." Sam stated before following Claire.

Amy shook her head, put the movie, and sat back down on the couch. Claire walked back in with two bowls of popcorn, followed by Sam and Dean.

"Wow. You both look like shit." Dean stated.

Claire and Sam sat down on the couch while Amy got up and looked at Dean.

"What the hell are you doing her?" Amy asked.

"I came to see if you guys were okay. Sam wasn't answering his phone." Dean answered smirking.

"Liar." Amy replied.

"You really do look like shit. You thought Sam would take better car of you than me." Dean laughed.

That was it. The last straw holding Amy back.

"This is going to be good. Five bucks on Amy." Claire whispered to Sam just as Amy attacked Dean.

"You're on." Sam whispered back.

Amy and Dean then proceeded to wrestle.

"Looks like Dean has the upper hand. You owe me five bucks." Sam whispered grabbing some popcorn.

"It's not over." Claire whispered back.

After five more minutes, Dean not only pinned Amy to the floor but was kissing her too.

"Wow. Dean has balls. Five bucks." Sam spoke holding out his hand.

"Not for long and it's still not over." Claire replied pushing Sam's hand away.

Amy then proceeded to knee Dean in the balls. Causing Dean to put space between him and her.

"What was that for?" Dean asked hurt.

"That was for kissing me against my will and this," Amy answered kneeing him again. "Is for being such a jerk!"

"Twice in the same spot." Sam commented.

"Now, I believe you owe me five bucks. My sister has good aim." Claire happily replied.

"We can hear you." Dean stated unhappy.

"We know. Amy, I got you five bucks. " Claire laughed a little then looked up and wiped off her smile.

"Thanks." Amy stated then followed Claire's eyes.

Logan and John were now standing in the room, Logan unhappy. Sam pulled out his wallet and handed Claire five bucks; which she gladly took.

"Dean, you've got less than two minutes to get yourself off my daughter." Logan angrily threatened.

Dean quickly got off of Amy and moved to one side of the room that Logan wasn't near.

"Afraid are we?" Claire couldn't help laughing as Amy got off the floor and head over to the couch.

"Yah. Your dad knows our dad and Bobby. We're terrified." Sam answered as Amy sat on the other side of Claire.

"John, it's time for you to take your _sons_ home." Logan spoke glaring at Dean.

"All right, you guys heard him. Let's get going." John replied.

"I know. We'll talk in the car." Dean replied heading out.

"See you at school." Claire said to Sam smiling.

"See you tomorrow. Bye Amy, Claire." Sam responded following dean out.

John nodded to all of us before following his sons.

"Do I want to know why Dean was _lying_ on top of you?" Logan asked furious.

"Was trying to kill him because he's such a jackass. I don't understand how Sam and Dean are even brothers. They're complete opposites. Pretty much I was trying to kill him." Amy answered.

"Besides Dean being a 'jackass', why were you trying to kill him?" Logan asked a little less furious.

"He insulated me and Claire." Amy answered. "I have the right to kill him."

"All right. I'm off bed. Don't stay up too late." Logan replied.

"Shall try." Amy and Claire spoke at the same time.

Logan shook his head and walked to his room, while his girls laughed.

"Goodnight girls!" Logan shouted.

"Night dad!" They shouted back.

Amy and Claire started watching Beetle Juice.

"So?" Claire promoted nudging Amy.

"So what?" Amy asked already knowing what she wanted to know.

"Did you kiss him back?" Claire asked.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Amy asked back.

"I'm just curious. No need to bite my head off." Claire answered.

"I'll tell you." Amy stated after a moment.

"YES!" Claire happily exclaimed not realizing that her sister had one condition.

"You have to honestly tell me how you feel about Sam." Amy replied grinning evilly.

Claire looked at her blankly, then nodded her head in agreement. She knew the only way to get what she wanted was to give up something personal too.

"I didn't kiss him back, but a small part of me wanted to. Don't ask because I don't know why. He's such a jerk." Amy commented. "One of my favorite parts. 'Ah. Well… I attended Juilliard… I'm a graduate of the Harvard business school. I travel quite extensively. I lived through the Black Plague and had a pretty good time during that. I've send the EXORCIST ABOUT A HUNGRED AND SIXTY-SEVEN TIMES, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE IT… NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO A DEAD GUY… NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? You think I'm qualified?'"

Claire laughed. "I'm laughing at the movie, not the first part. He's a Windchester. Why didn't you kiss him back?"

"I'd rather kiss John than him." Amy answered laughing too. "Now tell me the truth about you and Sam."

Claire sighed. "There's nothing going on with me and Sam. I do have to admit that when he had me pinned, I wanted to kiss him."

"I could tell that. So you like him?" Amy asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Claire whispered.

"Why aren't you two dating?" Amy asked curiously.

"He doesn't want to. Plus he thinks of me as a friend, nothing more." Claire answered trying hard to focus on the movie.

"That may change." Amy replied turning her attention back to the movie.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Claire blurted out turning to her.

"I won't. Why doesn't he want to date?" Amy asked turning as well.

Claire shrugged a little. "He just wants to get out of high school right now. Have a normal life."

Amy laughed. "I'm sorry, but he's not going to have a normal life knowing all the stuff that we know about our parents."

"I know that. But we've been friends for years. I just can't tell him that his 'dream' isn't going to come true. Can't hurt him." Claire replied sadly.

Amy nodded her head. "I know. Which is why I didn't kiss Dean back. He likes me, but I hate him."

"Understandable." Claire stated.

Claire and Amy spent the rest of the night eat junk food, talking, and watching movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. It's going to be a while until the next one. This chapter is only one page short than the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Ring. Ring. Amy and Claire groaned. Ring. Ring. Claire grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Claire sleepy spoke.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm at home trying to sleep. It's early." Claire answered.

"No. You've got five minutes to get to school." Sam replied.

"What?" Claire replied back looking at the clock.

"School starts in ten minutes." Sam replied.

"SHIT!" Claire yelled getting off the family room floor and running to her room.

Amy groaned again.

"Don't swear at me! I'll see you when you get here." Sam yelled back. "Bye."

"Bye." Claire replied hanging up the phone and quickly getting dress.

Amy was sort of awake and standing at the bottom of the stairs when Claire ran down with all her stuff.

"Have a good day!" Amy shouted as Claire went out the front door to her car.

A few minutes later, Claire was at school and heading to her first period.

xxxxxx

"I can't believe you were late this morning." Kate laughed as Claire sat down at their table with her lunch.

"I wasn't late. I got to my first period class on time." Claire replied smiling. "Well dressed too."

"That's true." Sam whispered into Claire's ear before sitting down.

Claire blushed a little and her girls laughed. Sam smiled and started eating his food.

"So Sam, do you like Claire?" Alex asked smiling.

Sam coughed. "What?"

"That's a no. He isn't inclined to date." Claire answered.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Oh, why aren't you dating Claire?" Kate asked shocked.

"He just wants to get out of high school." Claire answered.

"I can answer for myself." Sam commented.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry. Please explain why you aren't dating and if you like me." Claire replied frustrated.

Sam sat there and didn't answer. Claire shook her head.

"So what did I miss this morning?" Claire asked ignoring Sam's look.

"You are just like your sister." Sam stated finishing what food he wanted before getting up to leave.

Claire was shocked to hear Sam say that. They both knew she was nothing like her sister.

"You didn't miss anything, but Allison hitting on Sam." Kate answered. "Sam didn't return her attention. I believe he called you to get away from her."

Claire nodded and they talked about their plans for the rest of day.

xxxxxx

After cheerleading practice, Claire walked out to her car and saw Allison hitting on Sam next to her car. Claire shook her head and put on a fake smile.

"You already to go?" Sam asked seeing Claire unlock her car.

Claire nodded. "You can stay here. I'm sure Allison can get you home."

"I'm not going home. I'm heading over to your house." Sam replied before turning to Allison.

Claire just rolled her eyes and got into her car.

"Bye Allison." Sam said getting into Claire's car.

Claire quickly pulled out and went home. Sam was now a little afraid because he knew that Claire was not happy and this was going to be a long evening. Claire pulled into the driveway, parked, grabbed her stuff, and went inside. Sam followed her.

"You're needed here!" Logan yelled.

"You promised that I could go off to college. You and mom both promised! Claire isn't going to give you trouble. She's old enough to take care of herself. She and I have been doing that for years and you know it!" Amy yelled back.

"You're not going!" Logan continued to yell.

"Yes I am! It's all paid for. Mom saw to that before she left." Amy pointed out.

Claire shook her head. "Both of you shut the hell up!"

They both stopped and looked at Claire.

"Sorry. I've been having an interesting day. Go back to yelling at each other." Claire stated heading for her room.

"Sam, what happened?" Amy asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Stop lying!" Claire yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Sam shouted back.

Amy sighed. "Dad, she isn't going to give you any trouble. Eva and her mom are going to be here tonight. Eva and Sam have promised to keep Claire safe and in line. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm leaving in the morning rather you want me to or not."

Logan groaned and simply nodded his head. "Sam, what you doing here?"

"Dean called and said that I was to come over here." Sam answered shrugging.

"Ah. Tell Dean to stay away from Amy." Logan replied heading to his study.

Amy waited for her dad to close his study door before speaking to Sam. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything." Sam answered.

"She's in a bad mood for a reason." Amy commented heading for the stairs.

"I didn't cause it." Sam replied following her up the stairs.

Amy knocked on Claire's bedroom door.

"What?" Claire called looking up at the door from her desk.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Amy asked opening the door.

"I don't recall letting you in." Claire replied seeing Sam behind Amy. "It's a combination of things."

Amy sighed. "Sam, what did you do?"

"If I did anything, then I don't know what it is." Sam answered.

"He said, 'you are just like your sister' and then proceeded to flirt with Allison in front of my car." Claire commented. "That's only part of the reason."

"What's the other part?" Amy calmly asked.

Claire sighed. "It's nothing. Just leave me alone for two hours. Can you both do that, please?"

Sam and Amy nodded. Amy closed Claire's bedroom door and pushed Sam towards the stairs.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked as they came down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked back stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you really that stupid?? You two have been best friends for years. She respects you and thinks highly of your opinion of her. You shouldn't have told her that she was like me because she's not. Like I said earlier, you don't know everything about her or me." Amy answered. "Man, you and your brother are stupid."

"I'm not as stupid as Dean." Sam responded, as there was a knock on the front door.

Amy sighed knowing that it was Dean. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hi Sam. Where's Claire?" Dean asked smiling.

"Leave Claire alone." Amy answered.

"I would, but I just got off the phone with her. Now, where is she?" Dean asked again.

Sam sighed. "She up in her room."

"Okay." Dean smirked before going up the stairs.

"Dean, don't do anything stupid. She's mad enough." Sam commented turning back to the stairs.

"Shall try." Dean continued smirked.

"I have a feeling that he's going to make her feel worse." Amy stated shaking her head and heading for the kitchen.

After five minutes later, they heard Dean laughing. Claire walked into the kitchen with her shirt partly ripped. Claire went to the knives set on the counter and grabbed one.

"What are you going to do with that?" Amy asked cautionary.

Dean walked in smirking.

"I'm going to kill him." Claire answered pointing at Dean.

"No your not." Dean replied.

"Yes I am." Claire rebelled.

Dean took the knife from her and set it on the counter. Claire glared at him.

"I've got something for you." Dean stated before heading out his car.

Claire and Amy looked unsure, while Sam was confused.

"I'm afraid." Claire stated.

"You're not the only one." Amy replied.

Dean walked back in carrying a bag. "This is for you."

Claire eyed him then the bag. "You don't give gifts."

"Just open it." Dean ordered.

"Who's it from?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Fine, it's fine John." Dean admitted.

"You're just like John. Now, who's it from?" Claire asked again.

"It's from Sam, so just open it." Dean said getting irritated.

"We know your family well to know that you guys don't give gifts." Amy replied.

Dean now was unhappy. Sam was still confused. Claire just shrugged and opened the bag. She pulled out t-shirt saying 'RELAX' and then laughed.

"Very funny Dean." Claire spoke showing Amy the shirt.

"Well it's true." Dean replied as Amy laughed.

"Dean, you didn't need to get me a shirt. Thanks." Claire stated.

"No problem. I didn't, it was Sam." Dean commented.

"Sam knows my taste of clothes better than you do." Claire pointed out.

"This as you written all over it." Amy replied laughing.

Claire thought for a minute then looked at Dean. "What do you want?"

Dean smirked. "Want you to help me get your sister."

Amy laughed. "It's not happening."

"I'm keeping the shirt rather you get her or not. But, I'll give you some useful information about her." Claire replied.

"WHAT?!" Amy asked shockingly.

"Who's getting this information?" Eva asked standing next to Sam.

We all jumped causing Eva to laugh.

"You should scare people like that." Sam stated.

"Dean wants the information. When did you get here?" Amy asked.

"I'm a ninja. A little while ago." Eva answered.

"Well, I've got homework to finish. I'll talk to you in about an hour." Claire stated before she went back to her room.

"Okay." Eva replied. "Aren't we going shopping?"

"Yes, but you know how she is." Amy answered. "Don't even think about it."

Dean stopped his hand from grabbing Amy's ass as he walked passed her. Sam shook his head while Eva laughed.

"You should've done it. I would love to see your ass kicked." Eva laughed.

"Don't encourage him." Amy complained as Dean smirked.

xxxxxx

"Claire you need to try this on." Amy said handling her a dress.

"She'll never wear that." Sam commented looking at the dress.

"How do you know?" Eva asked.

"Because she wouldn't and she has no where to wear it." Sam answered.

Dean smacked the back of Sam's head. "She doesn't have to have an occasion to wear a dress. Plus Amy said that she had to try it on, not buy it. Besides, don't you want to see her it?"

"We know_ where_ your mind is." Sam replied.

Claire rolled her eyes and went into the dressing room. She walked out wearing a black-strapped dress that the bottom ruffle stopped just an inch above her knees. Amy grabbed her and had her stand in front of the mirrors.

"What are your thoughts?" Claire asked.

"Buy it." Dean answered.

Claire laughed. "I've got Dean's opinion. Anyone else?"

"You look really good. I'm sad to say this, but I have to agree with Dean." Eva agreed smiling.

"Thanks." Claire replied. "Amy has good taste when it comes to dresses."

"Eva's got a point." Sam said in a 'I sort of disagree' tone.

"But?" Claire asked turning to actually look at Sam.

"Think about Claire. Would you actually wear this?" Sam asked.

Before Claire could respond, Amy had. "Of course she would. You're not the only boy that likes my sister. Dean get your mind out of the gutter."

Claire sighed and shook her head. "Sam, I would wear this dress to one of our school dances. But the likely hood of me being asked is not as high as my sister thinks. Plus I've got a birthday dinner that I'd be more than happy to wear this to."

"I told you she'd wear it." Dean laughed. "Now pay up."

Claire was shocked. Amy saw this and rubbed Claire's arm.

"Dean will do anything for a cash." Eva said. "He's a jerk so don't let what he and his brother do get to you."

"Go get changed. I'm getting you this rather or not Sam likes it." Amy spoke smiling at her sister.

Claire nodded and went to go get changed, while Amy glared at both Dean and Sam.

"Don't look at me that way." Sam cautioned Amy.

"I thought you were better than your brother. I'm starting to have doubts." Amy remarked.

"We're not a like in any way." Dean point out.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean that it's not true." Amy angrily remarked back.

"If you're about to start a fight, I would very much like to leave before you do." Claire interrupted.

"You wouldn't want to watch??" Eva asked surprised.

"It's not that. I'm starting to not feel well." Claire answered.

Amy looked Claire and nodded. "I'll go pay for the dress then we'll go."

Claire handed her the dress and walked out of the store. Amy went to pay for it, while everyone else followed Claire.

"It's about dinner time. When was the last time you ate or drank water?" Eva asked catching up to Claire.

"That would be lunch at school; which I didn't eat much of." Claire answered stopping at bunch and sitting down.

Eva joined her while the boys stood around them.

"Well, let's get some food into you." Eva replied.

Claire nodded and waved to her sister. Amy walked over.

"Eva wants food. Do we want buy something here or go home and make food?" Claire asked. "Thanks for the dress."

"No problem. I don't know. It's up to everyone." Amy answered shrugging.

"I vote home." Claire replied.

"It's food. I don't care where it is." Dean spoke up.

"I'm fine with whatever." Eva answered.

"Same goes for me." Amy said.

They all turned to Sam. Sam looked at them and shrugged. It was clear that he didn't care either.

"I guess that means we're going home." Amy announced.

Claire and Eva got up and they all headed out to Amy's car.

xxxxxx

"Bye boys." Eva called as the boys left.

Amy and Claire waved goodbye. They turned their attention to Eva.

"Why aren't you two dating?" Eva asked.

Claire sighed. "Because he doesn't want to… if you're asking me that question. Amy hates Dean and you know that. So they wouldn't date even though Dean wants to."

"Yes, I was asking you. Do you want to?" Eva asked.

"You know the answer." Claire answered getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"She likes him and he likes her. Yes is your answer." Amy stated following he sister.

Eva nodded and collected the other dishes along with hers. Amy took the dishes from Eva and started to clean them. Claire grabbed a towel and waited.

"If you both like each other, then why haven't one of you asked the other out?" Eva asked curiously.

"Because he doesn't want to. He's focused on school." Claire answered irritated.

"Okay. I'm dropping the subject. Don't need to bite my head off." Eva replied holding up her hands.

Eva took a seat on one of the kitchen stools. Claire sighed and began to put dishes away.

"I didn't bite your head off." Claire stated her back to them.

"You sort of did." Amy replied finishing up the dishes.

"Sorry." Claire responded walking back over and drying the remaining of the dishes then putting them away.

"Let's watch something." Amy suggested.

"Yeah." Eva agreed.

"You guys go a head. I've got homework to finish." Claire said heading out of the kitchen.

Amy and Eva followed.

"Come on. One movie, Claire." Eva pleaded.

"I need to finish two papers." Claire sighed. "I'll try to finish them as quickly as I can. Go head. I'll catch the next movie."

"All right." Amy replied. "We'll call up to you when we're starting the second movie."

"Okay." Claire spoke before heading up her room.

xxxxxx

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Claire continued to ignore her phone. She knew it was Sam calling. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Her cell kept on ringing. After another 15 minutes of hearing her phone ring, Claire picked up.

"What do you want?" Claire asked not really interested.

"Why didn't you pick up earlier?" Sam asked.

"It could possibly be because I'm mad at you??" Claire snapped.

"Do I get to know why?"

"You said I was just like my sister, when I'm not. You've known me for years. Meaning you should've known that I'm nothing like her. Then you flirted with that bitch Allison in front of my car. It's bad enough that I get shit from my dad, I don't need it from you." Claire shouted.

"Claire, I'm –" Sam started to say.

Claire hung up and turned her phone off.

"I'm Sam, but I can't deal with you right now." She whispered tossing her phone on her bed and going back to work.

xxxxxx

Mean while…

"She's going to be a hand full, isn't she?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, she is. Just keep her out of trouble as long as you can." Amy answered.

"Do you mind if I set her and Sam up?" Eva asked grinning.

Amy laughed. "I don't mind as long as you keep me posted. Good luck."

"Is it really going to be hard?"

"With the way she feels about him right now? Yes it is."

"Hope they make up soon."

"Hope so too. I've got a feeling the Windchester boys are going to be around a lot more now."

"Great. Do I really have to socialize with Dean?" Eva asked rolling her eyes.

"No. Just thought I give you a heads up."

"You had Sam promise you too, didn't you?"

Amy nodded grinning. Eva just shook her head and went back to watching Better Off Dead.

xxxxxx

Claire walked into the family room.

"Hey you. The movie just ended." Amy said smiling.

"Uh huh." Claire replied sitting at the other ended of the couch.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Amy asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Just put in the next movie." Claire answered.

"Okay." Amy softly said.

Eva put in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Amy started the movie. About have through the movie, Claire got up.

"Are you all right?" Eva asked.

"I'm fine. You guys watch the rest, I'm going to bed." Claire answered giving her sister a quick hug. "You be careful and safe. Call me when you get there."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, Eva the guess room is already if you want to stay the night." Claire replied then went to bed.

Amy and Eva stayed talking and watching the rest of the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Like I said in my first chapter note, I'm sorry if the characters that you love are out of character. Trying my best to keep them in character.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

One week before Halloween…

"You still don't know if you're going to the dance?!" Kate asked Claire shocked.

"Don't be so shocked Kate." Claire answered when they got to her car.

"What's Kate shocked about?" Sam asked.

Claire glared at him and got into her car. Kate mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Sam before getting into the backseat.

"You two still aren't talking. You really do need to just apologize to her." Eva spoke getting into the front seat. "Oh, Kate is shocked that Claire hasn't decided to go to the Halloween dance."

Sam nodded and looked at Claire.

"Are you getting in?" Claire asked frustrated.

"Sure." Sam answered hopping in the backseat with Kate.

xxxxxx

Claire was in the living room lying on the floor, still in her cheerleading uniform, doing her homework. Dean, obliviously drunk, walks in with a beer in hand and sits in one of the chairs.

"What do you want Dean?" Claire asked not really wanting to know.

Dean took a drink before answering. "You."

"Not happening." Claire replied.

Dean set his beer down. "Oh, really?"

Claire looked up and saw Dean smirking. 'Oh shit!' was the thought going through Claire's head as Dean moved towards her.

"Dean no." Claire firmly stated as Dean pushed her onto her back. "Dean, I'm serious. No."

Dean pressed his lips to hers while his hand went up her skirt. Claire struggled, making it fun for Dean, but only managed to get Dean's mouth off hers. He looked at her.

"I'm not my sister. So get the HELL off of me." Claire stated glaring at him.

Dean didn't move, but was smirking again. "I don't back down from a challenge."

With that Dean was back to trying to undress her. 'OMG! Help!' Claire thought as she struggled to get from under him.

"Sam!" Claire yelled when Dean stupidly put his lips against her neck.

Dean bit her neck.

"Somebody hel –" Claire began yelling when Dean pressed his lips to her lips, sliding his tongue in.

Claire groaned and tired very hard to get away from him. Dean was suddenly off her. Sam and Claire made eye contact; she began to cry. She fixed what she could, grabbed her stuff, and booked it up the stairs. Logan and John saw her head up the stairs and heard Sam and Dean beating the crap out of each other.

xxxxxx

Claire grabbed her phone and called Eva. While she waited for Eva to pick up her phone, she packed her school bags along with an extra bag for clothes.

"Hello?" Eva answered.

"Do you mind if I stay with you and Aunt Julie for a while?" Claire asked.

"We don't mind. Come on over."

"Thanks. Be there soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Claire replied closing her cell and putting all her bags by the window.

Claire learned from Amy all the tricks to get out of the house, and she was going to use them. She quickly wrote a note, threw her bags out the window, unlocked her door, got the light, and climbed out the window onto a tree brunch then down the tree; forgetting to close the window. She grabbed her bags, went to her car, and then left.

xxxxxx

Mean while…

"What the hell is going on?" John asked Sam and Dean.

"Dean tried to _sleep _with Claire." Sam answered placing a bog of ice on his face.

"Dean, Claire is _not _Amy." Logan reminded him calmly.

"He's drunk." Sam stated in a low voice.

"What did you just say? Not afraid to beat the shit out of you again." Dean asked leaning towards him.

"You're drunk, Dean." Sam answered.

"You're point?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I fought with Dean because he hurt Claire. I'm going to see that she's okay. It's what Logan should be doing, but not caring to." Sam answered at the stop of the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked shocked.

"You heard me." Sam called from Claire's room.

Logan was angry and about to go after Sam, but John stopped him. Sam knocked on Claire's door and got no answer.

"Claire?" Sam spoke softly as he opened her door and switched the light on.

Sam noticed the open window and leaned on the doorframe. After staring at the window for five minutes, he walked in and closed it. He checked her desk and found the note she left.

To whoever:

I'm at Aunt Julie's. Need anything, give my cell a call. Can't say that I'll pick up on the first or second call.

Sam patted his pockets. "Damn it. Where's my phone?"

xxxxxx

"Thanks for letting me stay. Where's Aunt Julie?" Claire asked setting her stuff down in the front room.

"She's getting us food." Eva answered smiling. "What's going on?"

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Claire grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hi Kat."

"Hi Kitty. What the hell is going on? I zoned out in my last class." Amy asked worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm putting you and speaker." Claire replied putting the speaker on. "You still there?"

"Yes, now tell me!" Amy answered.

"Okay," Claire took a deep breath. "Dean tried to sleep with me."

"He did what?!" Amy and Eva yelled.

"He's currently drunk and tried to sleep with me. Dean really is a jerk. Sam got him off of me. I'm not a home." Claire replied.

"I think she could tell that. We know each others voices very well." Eva pointed out.

"I'm going to kill him." Amy said angrily. "I'll be there sometime in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Amy, you can't just show up. You've got classes and it'll take you most of the day to get back here. Stay there and I'll stay at Eva's until Halloween. You're still coming for that right?" Claire asked.

"I'm still coming. I seriously want to kill _him. _Can't I come and kill him then head back to school?" Amy asked back.

"I wouldn't mind, but John would. Sorry, you can't. I'll see you next week. I'm sure Dean is still at our house, you can call there and yelled at him. I doubt he'll listen because he's a drunk jerk. But you're welcome to try." Claire answered smiling a little.

"I vote for you coming and killing him, but Claire has a point about John. You're second option is to call and yell at him. You do have a third option." Eva commented.

"I know that John won't be happy if I kill his oldest son. What's my third option?" Amy asked really curious and hopeful.

"You could always have me do something really mean to him." Eva suggested.

"Such as?" Amy and Claire asked.

"Well, I could kick him in the shins or make it so that he can't sleep with women." Eva answered smiling.

"You're evil." Claire commented shaking her head.

"It's a good idea. I want to do it! Oh, you and I could do that when I show up next week. It won't be hard to do." Amy happily spoke. "I've got to go. I'll talk to both of you later. Have fun!"

"Bye!" Claire and Eva replied.

Claire then closed her cell, grabbed her extra, and head to the bathroom.

"Are you going to thank Sam?" Eva called.

Claire didn't answer and finished changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Claire, did you fall in?" Eva laughed.

Claire laughed and walked back into the front room. "No."

"I can see that. What about Sam?"

"I should thank him, shouldn't I?"

"You didn't do that before you left??"

"No, I went out my bedroom window."

"Thank him, when you get the chance." Eva told her.

"I will." Claire nodded putting her shoes on.

"What you doing?" Eva asked curious.

"I'm going to go on a short walk. I need to clear my head." Claire answered heading for the apartment door.

"All right. Just don't stay out too long. My mom will be back any time now." Eva replied smiling. "Be careful."

"I will." Claire laughed before she walked outside.

Claire walked from her cousin's apartment to the little ground. She sat down at the top of the slide and waited. She knew that Sam would either call any minute or showing up; though he didn't exactly know where Eva lived. Less than four minutes later, Sam called.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Not really." Claire sighed. "I'm safe so don't worry about that. I just would like to be left alone right now."

"How do I get to you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. Sam, thanks for taking on your brother." Claire answered.

"What did he do to make you ran like that?" Sam asked trying to get Logan to write Eva's address.

Claire shrugged and breathed deeply. "He took my first kiss from me. I just… I couldn't face you."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry that my brother is such a jerk."

Claire laughed to stop herself from crying. "Yeah, but we love him anyways."

"Right now, not so much." Sam laughed then sighed.

"Say what's on your mind Sam." Claire replied.

"I don't want to. It's either going to hurt you or make you even more angry with me." Sam replied back. "Look, I want to be with you. I'm your best friend."

"Sam, I can't. Please, as my friend, stay there and let me think." Claire pleaded.

"All right. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Sam spoke worried.

"I promise. Tell everyone that I love them, especially my dad." Claire replied wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Do I have to tell Dean that?" Sam joked.

"You know that you do. Just tell him when he's not drunk." Claire answered laughing a little.

"Enjoy yourself." Sam replied.

"You too. Bye." Claire replied back before closing her phone and heading back to her cousin's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update this. This chapter is a long one. I've got favorite parts and I hope you guys like. I apologize again if any of your favorite characters are out of character.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

"Morning Kitty." Amy spoke as she jumped on Claire's bed.

Claire rolled over and looked at her sister. "Morning Kat."

"Dad's on a hunt with John. We've got the house to ourselves." Amy replied happily.

"Cool. Now, let me sleep for another hour." Claire responded rolling back over.

"You've got school." Amy reminded her.

"I know, and I'm not going." Claire restored.

"What?!" Amy asked jumping again. "Miss straight A student is miss a day of school? Is the world coming to an end??"

"Must be if I'm missing school." Claire answered smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm having problems believing you." Amy laughed.

"Go away. I want sleep." Claire replied pushing her.

"No I won't!" Amy replied back sticking out her tongue. "Why aren't you going to school?"

"Gives me a break from _him_ flirting with _her_." Claire answered. "Now let me sleep."

"Nope. _Him_ is Sam, but who's _her_?" Amy asked smiling.

Claire groaned and got out of bed. "It's Allison."

Amy looked at her shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Claire answered getting clothes.

"Sam's been flirting with Allison. For how long?" Amy asked turning and facing her.

"She flirts back with him. Since the beginning of this school year." Claire answered looking at her wall clock.

"How could he do that to you?" Amy exclaimed.

Claire shrugged. "Taking a shower."

Amy nodded as Claire headed to the bathroom.

xxxxxx

"Didn't you tell us that you weren't going to be here on Halloween?" Alex asked at lunch.

"Yes, but I was forced to come." Claire answered.

"By who?" Kate asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"My sister." Claire answered before taking a bite of pizza.

"You're a cheerleader, yet you're eating that? And in public, I'm impressed." Eva stated happily taking her place at the table.

"I'm not in the mood, Eva." Claire replied.

"In the mood for what?" Eva asked ignoring Claire's glare.

"Please don't bring up tonight." Claire answered.

"Thanks for reminding me. So, who are you going to the dance with?" Eva asked straight forward.

"Your going to the dance?! With who??" Kate and Alex asked shocked.

"I'm not going. Spending time with my sister." Claire answered frustrated.

Sam placed his hand on Claire's shoulder and she jumped.

"Sam! Why are you and my sister trying to kill me?" Claire asked.

"I'm not trying and you know that neither is Amy. Why aren't you going to the dance?" Sam asked taking the seat to Claire's left.

"I want to spend time with my sister. Besides, the person that I would like to go with is probably taking someone else if he's going at all." Claire answered a little sad.

"Okay, but I've seen at least half of the boys in this school ask you out. Why don't you do with one of them?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Claire exclaimed.

Claire got up and left. Sam looked at the girls; they simply shock their heads.

xxxxxx

"I'm happy that it's the weekend." Claire stated smiling as she, Kate, Alex, and Eva headed out to her car.

They all stopped and stared at Sam and Allison by Claire's car. _Breath, just breath. _Claire thought as they walked over.

"We're going to the dance right?" Allison flirted, as they got closer.

"Bitch." Eva murmured as she pushed passed.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked looking at Eva.

"We know that you two _like _flirting with each other, so is there a possibility that you could do it somewhere else?" Eva rudely asked back.

"You're walking Sam." Claire spoke as she and Kate got into the car. "Alex, want a ride?"

"No thanks. See you guys later." Alex answered before walking away.

Sam looked at Claire and Claire looked at Eva. "What do you mean 'I'm walking'?"

"It means that you're being a jerk." Eva answered getting into the car. "Bye."

Sam looked confused as Claire drove out of the parking lot.

xxxxxx

Claire walked in and slammed the front door of her home, then headed to her room. Amy got up from the kitchen table and followed.

"Claire is everything okay?" Amy asked knocking on Claire's bedroom door.

"NO!" Claire yelled.

"No need to yell at me." Amy replied opening the door.

Claire was lying in bed, back to her door. Amy walked over.

"Are John's _sons _coming over tonight?" Claire asked from her bed.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to either one of them. You'd know better than me." Amy answered sitting on the bed. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

Claire sighed. "Sam's going to the dance with Allison."

"Oh." Amy replied. "Why aren't you going?"

"I wanted him to ask me." Claire answered shaking her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I like our tradition."

"Claire, you haven't really talked with him since the Dean thing. Sam may be thinking that you don't want to be around him. You can't be mad at him for going with someone else." Amy responded. "I like our tradition too."

Claire simply nodded. "Could you leave me alone now?"

"Sure. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Amy answered getting up and heading for the door.

"Kat?" Claire spoke sitting up.

Amy stopped at the door and turned. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Claire replied.

Amy smiled. "Your welcome Kitty."

xxxxxx

"You still haven't decided what you're wearing?" Amy asked an hour later.

"Nope." Claire answered pulling out more costumes.

"Why don't we show you off this year?" Amy asked eyeing a certain costume dress.

Claire followed Amy's glaze. "No. Cheerleading already does that."

"Come on. It'll be fun. Plus it'll make Sam jealous." Amy replied smiling evilly.

"No. Besides, you and I are two different sizes." Claire firmly stated looking through the closet.

Amy picked the dress up and threw it at her sister. "At least try it on."

Claire looked at her sister and she pointed to the downstairs bathroom. There was a knock at the front door. Claire sighed and went into the bathroom, while Amy answered the door. Claire walked out a few minutes later, wearing a red, tight dress that stopped three inches below her knees.

"Amy could you…" Claire began as she looked up at Sam.

"Hi Claire Bear." Sam replied with a small smile.

Amy walked over and finished zipping up the dress.

"Is there an reason why you let him in?" Claire asked looking at her sister.

"I want to talk to my best friend." Sam answered.

"Well, you're 'best friend' isn't here." Claire snapped.

Amy punched Claire's arm and gave her a look. Claire glared back.

"Wow. I thought Amy was hot when she wore that, but man! Claire, you have a fucking hot body." Dean spoke walking in and stopping when he saw Claire.

Claire flushed red. "Thanks Dean. I think…"

Dean turned to Sam. "You didn't ask her and she's wearing _that_? You're an idiot."

"Um, Dean? I'm not actually going to wear the 'Satan's hooker' outfit." Claire pointed out. "Though, I'm very attempted right now."

"Why are you wearing it now then?" Dean asked smirking.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. Dean noticed and shook his head. Amy just smiled evilly.

"Claire, we need to talk. Go as a dead cheerleader if you're not going in that." Sam said grabbing her arm.

Claire pulled away. "I don't to talk to you."

"Too bad. We're going to talk." Sam replied.

"Get out of my home." Claire angrily replied.

"No." Sam firmly replied back.

Claire and Sam glared at each other.

"Claire, do you remember what I told you when you came home?" Amy asked.

Claire sighed. "I'll listen, but I won't promise anything else."

Sam tried to grab Claire's arm again, but she moved away.

"Claire Bear." Sam started.

"Share Bear, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm only listening." Claire interrupted.

"I'm not going to the dance with Allison. She wants to, but I don't." Sam started.

Claire laughed. "Sorry, please continue."

"I rather stay home or spend time with you and Amy. You haven't been talking to me since Dean decided to be a jerk. Being mad at me for something that I didn't do is ridiculous. You know me better than anyone, except my brother. I'm sorry if you felt hurt by what Allison believes is going on. I don't like her in the same way that she apparently likes me. We both watched her flirt with Dean and we know _that_ didn't get very far." Sam stated taking a breath. "I'm not going to the dance. I've got homework, and somehow got to keep an eye on Dean. He always gets himself in boatloads of trouble this time of year. I've got no desire to be in jail. I'm not going to the dance with Allison , and you need to talk to me."

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Claire interrupted again. "You can do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a shit."

Claire started heading to the bathroom, but Sam grabbed her.

"Kiss her." Dean stated smirking.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled.

"I'm just saying that it'll make both of you feel better." Dean replied.

"I would you seriously mind not having an older brother?" Claire asked angry.

"I would mind, and so would my dad." Sam answered.

"See you do love me." Dean commented smirking again.

Claire pushed Sam and went straight into the bathroom.

Sam sighed. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes." Dean answered still smirking.

"That reminds me." Amy spoke before slapping Dan across the face.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"That's for me. And this," Amy answered kneeing dean in the balls. "Is for trying to sleep with my sister."

Claire walked out and smiles. Amy returned the smile and walked over to her. Dean decided to take Amy on, so he grabbed her. Amy surprised Dean by not only getting out of his hold, but having him flat on his back under ten seconds. Dean was shocked and staring up at Amy.

"It's called self-defense." Amy stated shaking her head, walking passed.

Dab wasn't giving up, and proceeded to grab her leg; causing her to fall. Amy, now on her stomach, turned onto her side and kicked him in the shoulder, barely missing his face. Dean got up and they were now wrestling. Claire moved out of the way.

"Talk to me." Sam pleaded taking Claire's hand.

Claire looked at Sam. "I can't."

"Why?' Sam asked.

"I can't." Claire whispered taking her hand back.

"Claire please." Sam pleaded again looking sad.

Claire didn't like hurting Sam, but she could tell that right now, he was cheating. _That's so not fair. _Claire thought moving closer to Sam and whispering what's going on into his ear. Sam then broke up the fight between Amy and Dean. Dean mostly bruised and Sam angry. Sam pushed him towards the down hall.

"Get out." Sam said angrily.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to see or talk to you right now." Sam answered walking over to Claire.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Dean replied.

Sam hugged Claire and whispered, "Everything will be all right."

Claire nodded and hugged him back. Amy was now confused.

"We're leaving." Sam answered grabbing Dean's arm and heading out the front door.

Amy turned to Claire. "What's up with Sam?"

"I don't know." Claire shrugged.

xxxxxx

"I think I'll go as Esther Smith from Meet Me in St. Louis." Claire decided.

"All right then, I'm going as Cat Woman. We're losing time, so we better get ready." Amy laughed smiling.

Claire and Amy got ready as Eva let herself in. "You guys ready yet?"

"Almost." They both called from their jointed bathroom upstairs.

Eva headed up and leaned on the bathroom doorframe. "My mom is out helping your dad and John on a hunt. Apparently, you shouldn't send a man to do a woman's job."

They laughed.

"Well, dad can't really do much." Amy replied.

"True, but John can handle himself." Claire responded.

They laughed again.

"Who are you?" Claire asked looking at Eva's costume.

"Think Camelot." Eva answered.

Amy laughed and it took Claire a few minutes, but she finally got it. Amy and Eva laughed at Claire. They finished getting ready then headed out the door for they're around of trick or treating and getting junk food. Less than ten minutes out, Claire's cell goes off.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Claire, I need you to do something for me." John replied.

"John, you're going to wait ten minutes because we're out trick or treating." Claire sighed.

"Do you want your father to die?" John asked.

Claire paused fir a moment. "Let me ask Amy if she doesn't mind being my guardian. Hey Amy!"

"What?" Amy called.

"Would you mind if dad died?" Claire asked.

Amy gave her the 'you know I would and so would you' look.

Claire sighed. "Amy minds. Can you at least give us five minutes?"

"Fine. Call me when you get back to your house." John answered annoyed.

"Will do. Bye John." Claire replied.

"Bye." John said before hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Amy asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one." Claire answered smiling.

"John." Amy replied smiling back. "What does he want?"

"He asked for a favor." Claire answered as they continued trick or treating.

"What's the favor?" Eva asked.

"He didn't say. Just asked me if I'd mind if dad died. I wouldn't, but you would." Claire answered shrugging.

"How much time do we have?" Amy asked.

"Roughly five minutes." Claire answered.

"Great." Eva replied shaking her head. "We got pulled into a hunt."

"Let's finished up." Amy replied sadly.

They quickly finished and headed back to their house. Just as they walk in, Claire's phone goes off.

"We're home John." Claire answered. "What do you need?"

"Go into your father's study, to his disk." John answered.

"Okay." Claire replied heading into her father's study. "Now what?"

"You're looking for a paper that says 'chants' on it." John answered out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath?"' Claire asked as she found the paper. "Got it. What chant do you need?"

"One that'll paralyze someone." John answered.

Claire carefully read each chant on both sides of the paper. "Don't have one."

"What?" John yelled.

"No need to yell. I bet Amy knows one. Hold on a second." Claire replied. "AMY!"

"What?" Amy yelled back.

"Do you know a chant for paralyzing someone?" Claire asked.

"Yes, why?" Amy asked back.

Claire walked out of her father's study and over to Amy, holding out her phone. "Tell John it."

Amy took the phone and walked into the kitchen to tell john. Eva and Claire waited.

"John's all taken care of." Amy said walking back into the front room.

"Good. Can we go to the store?" Eva asked.

"Yes." Amy answered handing Claire back her phone.

They walked to the store, grabbed what they needed, and headed back.

"You're having a party instead of going to the dance? Are you crazy?" Gray spoke falling in step with Claire.

"Yes, Eddie." Claire answered. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Heading home now to get ready." Gray answered.

"Got a date?" Claire asked curious.

"Flying solo tonight." Gray answered.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because the person I wanted to take turned me down." Gray answered looking down.

"Who did you want to take?" Claire asked looking up at Gray.

Gray looked head at Eva and Amy laughing about something.

"Eva turned you down? That's weird." Claire said shrugging.

Gray turned and looked at Claire. "How's that weird?"

Claire realized that Gray didn't know about Eva's feelings. "I know that she wanted to go. That's why I find it weird."

Both Amy and Eva turned around.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Eva asked shocked.

"Just on my way home." Gray answered.

"Oh." Eva commented turning back around.

"Eva go with me." Gray replied back.

We all stopped and starred at Eva, who was staring at Gray.

"No. I'm sorry, but I want to spend time with my cousins." Eva answered.

"You've got all year to do that. GO to the dance Eva." Claire commented.

"No." Eva replied back.

"Stop being stubborn and go. He's asking you to go." Claire responded pointing to Gray.

"And I've said no." Eva responded glaring at Claire.

"Amy help me out. She talks about going to the dance with Eddie then when he asks, twice, she says no. What's wrong with that?" Claire asked Amy.

Amy shrugged. "Simple change of mind. Plus she has all year to be with you, not me."

Claire threw her hands up in surrendering. And looked at Gray.. "I tried."

"Thanks. You guys have fun. Though I may stop by later." Gray replied winking at Eva and smiling. "See you guys."

With that, Gray walked passed us to his house. Claire shook her head and began heading home. Amy and Eva followed her lead.

xxxxxx

Few hours later… 

"Words! Words! I'm so sick of words! I get words all day through; first from him, now from you! Is that all you blighters can do? Don't talk of stars Burning above; If you're in love, Show me! Tell me no dreams Filled with desire. If you're on fire, show me! Here we are together in the middle of the night! Don't talk of spring! Just hold me tight! Anyone who's ever been in love will tell you that. This is no time for a chat! Haven't your lips Longed for my touch? Don't say how much, show me! Show me! Don't talk of love lasting through time. Make me no undying vow. Show me now! Sing me no song! Read me no rhyme! Don't waste my time, show me! Don't talk of June, don't talk of fall! Don't talk at all! Show me! Never do I ever want to hear another word. There isn't one I haven't heard." Eva quoted with the movie.

We all laughed.

"So, do you like Eddie or not?" Amy asked Eva.

Eva threw a starburst at her, a little bit red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amy spoke as she unwrapped the starburst and popped into her mouth.

"I do like him, but he's a playboy. I highly doubt he likes me back." Eva responded before drinking some root bear.

"Trust me. He likes you." Claire commented eating potato chips.

"How do you know?" Eva and Amy asked in union.

"Junkies. You own me a soda." They both replied.

They laughed while Claire rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I asked him. I've known him longer and he wouldn't lie to me. Plus he remembers the stupid things we use to do when you were here. He's attracted to you. Any man would be a fool not to be." Claire answered eating more potato chips.

"This coming from the girl who also knows that Sam likes her not Allison, but won't date him because she can't swallow her pride." Eva replied back.

Claire stopped eating and looked at Eva. "Glad to know that's what you think of me."

They were silent, My Fair Lady ended. Claire took it out, put in the next movie, and hit play.

"Claire." Amy began.

"Don't." Claire interrupted.

"Claire, we all can see that Sam likes you. He's just not going to make the first move because he's shy." Amy finished.

"He's not fucking shy! He doesn't want to date me!" Claire yelled.

Claire's phone went off.

"Ooo, it's Sam!" Amy and Eva giggled.

Claire grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Shut the hell up!"

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, Sam. I was talking to family." Claire apologized walking out of the room. "What do you need?"

"You're not going to like it." Sam answered.

"I'm here, so just tell." Claire replied.

"Need $500 and for you to come get Dean and I." Sam replied back.

"You're in jail, aren't you?" Claire asked irritated.

"I'm really sorry, and yes I am." Sam answered sadly.

"I'll be right there." Claire replied walking back into the theater room. "See you and Dean soon. Bye."

"Bye." Sam replied just before Claire closed her phone.

Claire shook her head and putting her shoes on.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked noticing that Claire was annoyed.

"I've got to go get both Sam and Dean out of jail." Claire answered getting up and heading out of the room. "Oh, you should let Dean be with you, so that he'll stop being an asshole."

"I've got a guy, thanks." Amy called.

"Whatever." Claire called back.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later and back at the Verona house…

"What the hell did you do?" Claire asked grabbing the rubbing alcohol.

"The jerk started it." Sam answered wincing as Claire applied a cloth to a cut above his eye.

"You're the bitch that got in the way." Dean replied angry.

"You're the jerk that got us thrown in jail. I hope that girl doesn't press charges against you." Sam retorted moving away from Claire.

"Dean shut the hell up. Sam stop moving or I swear that I'll never help you again." Claire threatened looking pissed off.

Sam nodded and stopped moving, but Dean kept on going.

"AMY!" Claire screamed.

Amy and Eva both ran down the hall into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked out of breath.

"Please take that," Claire answered pointing to Dean, "That thing, and get him the hell away from me before I kill him."

"Claire calm down. Dean, you better come with us before she does kill you. Believe me, she can kill you and will if you continue to pissed her off." Amy answered pointing down the hall.

Dean looked at Amy and laughed. Claire stopped taking care of Sam and started walking towards Dean. Sam quickly tried to grab Claire before she beat the shit out of Dean.

Sam grabbed Claire and pulling her out of the kitchen. "He's had enough."

Amy walked over and helped Dean off the kitchen floor. Amy then grabbed the first aid and started banning up Dean.

"I warned you." Amy stated.

"I know." Dean replied.

Amy finished banning up Dean. "You should grab Sam and go home."

"All right." Dean said getting up. "Sam!"

"Be right there." Sam called from down the hall.

"Do you need 15 minutes?" Dean asked smirking.

"I'm going to kill him." Amy whispered.

"No, just five minutes or less." Sam called back.

"Fine." Dean called back.

"Claire, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"You _know_ what's going on. You're the one shutting me out." Claire answered. "Go before Dean decides open his big mouth."

"All right. We'll talk later. I promise." Sam replied pulling Claire into a hug.

Claire hugged Sam back, not waiting to let go. Claire pulled and pointed down the hall.

"See you tomorrow." Sam spoke before turning to head down the hall.

"Bye Sam." Claire whispered softly crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**So here's another chapter. This is short and I may not be able to update for a while. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

"Claire!" Eva yelled as she walked into her cousin's home.

"I'm up here!" Claire yelled back.

Eva hurried up the stairs and to Claire's bedroom. Claire's bedroom door was open, so Eva just walked right in and tossed her stuff on the floor near the door.

"Go take it." Eva said jumping on the bed with a paper bag in her hand.

Claire nodded and took the bag from Eva and headed into the joint bathroom.

"Did you fall in?" Eva called from the bed after a few minutes.

Claire walked out looking shocked, holding the pregnancy test. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Claire then dropped to the floor. Eva hurried over and hugged her. Claire cried as Eva tired to calm her.

xxxxxx

"Hi Sam." Amy spoke answering her phone.

"Hi Amy." Sam replied.

"What can I do for you?" Amy asked curiously.

"Since you're good at understanding the supernatural world, could you tell me what's wrong with me?" Sam asked worried.

"For me to do that, you're going to need to tell me what's going on." Amy answered.

"I've been having nightmares. And I mean, see people die kind of nightmares. Then I find out that the people I saw in my nightmares end up in the news and stuff. It's scary." Am replied even more worried.

"Calm down. Sam, you're a psychic. Specifically, you have visions." Amy replied calmly.

"Okay." Sam responded taking a breath.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Claire, but you should talk to her. I know a lot because of her." Amy stated. "Anything else?"

"I'll try to talk to her. Could you not tell her that we talked? I want to tell her what's going on, but I don't know if I can." Sam answered still worried.

"I won't tell, but you better tell her soon. I don't like keeping secrets from my sister. Anything else?" Amy asked back.

"Nope. Thank you." Sam answered. "If I have any questions, I'll give you call."

"Okay. Bye Sam." Amy replied.

"Bye Amy." Sam replied back as he closed his phone and went for his computer.

xxxxxx

"You should tell Amy and Uncle Logan." Eva stated as she and Claire ate out of a carton of ice cream.

"I'm not telling my dad. I'll gladly tell Amy, but not him." Claire replied putting another scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Why not?" Eva asked.

"Because he'll yell at me and say it's my own fault. He won't do shit to Dean." Claire answered frustrated.

"I'm sure he would do something to Dean." Eva replied getting another scoop of ice cream.

"I'm not Amy. He doesn't really care about me, since I was the 'unexpected' child." Claire replied back using her hands as quotation marks.

Eva looked shocked. "Claire, Uncle Logan loves you. He's just having a hard with both Aunt Christiana and Amy being gone. He misses both of them very much. Tell him. I'm positive that you'll be surprised."

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I'm telling Amy first though."

"That's a good idea. You could tell Uncle Logan at Thanksgiving. Amy will be there to help you. Sorry that my mom and I won't be there this year. She's already planning a hunt for that week-end." Eva responded rolling her eyes.

"Yah…" Claire commented going back to eating the reminder of the ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long. Just to give you a heads up, I mention two movies and the chapter takes a turn that I didn't plan. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING TO THANKSGIVING!" Claire yelled into her phone.

"Kitty, you don't need to yell." Amy answered. "I've got stuff to do with school. I'm sorry."

"Kat, it's you're favorite holiday. Food, lots of food. How can you not show up to this? John is going to be here. You love John." Claire replied frustrated.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Amy replied back.

"Fine, then you might as well know." Claire angrily responded.

"Know what?" Amy asked confused and interested.

"I'm carrying Dean's kid. That's why Sam, Dean, and I haven't really been talking. It's been roughly a month. I told Sam first, but I wasn't really sure. Now, I'm sure because Eva had me take a pregnancy test. I have to tell dad and I wanted you to be there with me. But I guess that I don't really matter." Claire answered angrily.

There was silence on both ends. Claire was waiting for Amy to response.

"Forget it. I'll tell dad by myself. Have fun at school. Bye Amy." Claire sighed.

Claire waited another minute before hanging up the phone.

xxxxxx

After Amy's last class a couple of hours later, Amy was still trying to get a hold of Claire, but keep getting the answering machine. After the hundredth time, Amy called Sam.

"Hi Amy." Sam answered.

"Hi Sam. You need to go be with Claire. I've got a feeling that she's going to do something stupid." Amy stated worried.

"I'll try, but I don't know where she is." Sam replied.

"She's probably at the house." Amy replied walking into her dorm.

"I'm at your house and she isn't here." Sam reported. "So, I'm going to call her and found out where she is."

"May not answer because I've been trying to get hold of her." Amy replied sadly.

"She always answers for you. What did you two fight about?" Sam asked finding it weird.

"I'm just going to kill your brother the next time that I see him. We fought about me not coming to Thanksgiving." Amy answered putting her books and backpack down next to her desk.

"Tell me she isn't really…" Sam began.

"With child? Sorry, but she is." Amy interrupted.

"I may kill him first why aren't you coming to Thanksgiving? It's your favorite holiday." Sam asked.

"I've got schoolwork. Tell everyone that I'm sorry." Amy answered. "Now, will you please go be with my sister?"

"Yes I will. Have fun at school." Sam answered.

"Shall try. Bye." Amy replied sitting down on her bed.

"Bye." Sam replied back before Amy hung up the phone.

Amy lay down and hoped that her sister was all right. If she does anything stupid, I'm going to hurt her. Amy thought, as she lay there worried.

xxxxxx

"Has she come home?" Sam asked walking in.

"No." Dean replied not looking up from the television.

Sam groaned and hit the family room wall. Logan and John walked in, looking unhappy.

"Don't destroy my house." Logan commented.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Did you find Claire?" John asked instead of answering.

Sam shook his head, looking completely worried.

"Then we need to get this hunt done before the demon finds her." John remarked to Logan.

Logan agreed and turned the television off. "Dean, you're going to be bite."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"You heard him Dean. We need to get this Demon before it gets Claire." John answered.

"All right." Dean replied getting off the couch.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sam asked.

"I think you should stay here, incase she shows up at home. I'm calling Julie to get her and Eva's help, plus I can find out if Claire is over there." Logan answered.

"What demon?" Sam asked.

"It's called a Toronuh. The demon uses its specialized claw to insert into its victim, sucking out their life force and feeding on strong emotions. Unfortunately it has the ability to make themselves appear as something other than it is, which is how it gets close. If Claire is really upset, she'll attract it to her location and it would be best to have someone here to protect her if need be. When the demon is focused on its victim, there is a grace period where you can see its true beastly form and you can kill it with silver, but just…be careful, Sam." John answered as Dean and Logan headed out of the room.

Sam nodded as he followed them to the front door.

xxxxxx

A two hours later, they walked back into the house. Claire still hadn't show up at home. Sam was completely freaking out.

Logan then called Amy. "Amy, Claire is missing and I can't report her missing until 24 hours. So could you call her friends and find out if she's with one of them? Oh, there was a demon but we took care of it hopefully before it got to Claire."

"I'll call around dad and let you know what I find out." Amy replied.

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." Logan replied back before hanging up the phone.

Logan wrung his hands as he fretted over his youngest daughter's safety. John came over to him and gently clapped him on the back.

"She's going to be all right. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Sam." John said trying to comfort him.

"I hope you're right." Logan replied back moving to the kitchen to make coffee.

The Windchesters followed and they sat in silence until the house phone went off.

"Claire!" Sam hoped as he answered the phone.

"Sorry Sam. Could you hand the phone to my dad?" Amy asked.

Sam handed the phone to Logan and headed up to Claire's room.

"Hello?" Logan stated.

"No one has seen her dad, and Claire won't answer her phone. I'm sorry." Amy sadly told him.

"Keep trying." Logan replied.

"I will. Dad, are you going to be all right?" Amy asked worried about him as well as Claire.

"I'm all right. I've got John and his sons here." Logan answered calm.

"All right dad. I'll let you know if I hear anything. Bye." Amy replied trying to comfort him.

"Bye Amy." Logan replied back then he hung up the phone.

Logan returned to the kitchen and finished off his coffee before heading into his study. John began to follow when he noticed that Sam was sitting on the stairs staring between something in his hand and the front door. Dean stayed in the kitchen, slipping his coffee that was more of beer than coffee.

"Sam, get some sleep." John stated before continuing to follow Logan.

Sam sighed as Claire walked through the front door. Sam quickly got off the stairs and went straight to Claire, grabbing her arm.

"Sam…" Claire stated to say when Sam kissed her, sliding one hand into her hair.

Dean saw this and stared before realizing that Claire was actually here. "Dad! Logan!"

John and Logan came out of the study looking at Dean as he pointed to the front door. Sam and Claire were still lip locked.

Sam pulled a little bit away. "Don't you ever disappear like that again."

Claire softly smiling, she quickly kissed Sam. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Sam smiled. Logan coughed to get their attention.

"Are you two love birds done or should we leave you alone?" Dean asked smirking.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Dean you're such a jerk."

"Where have you been?" Logan ordered.

Claire pulled away from Sam and started heading up the stairs.

"Claire!" Logan yelled.

"I have to use the bathroom. I've been walking around town. I went to the mall, but felt terrible being there without Amy. Now you know. I'm using the bathroom and I'll come back down, so that you can yell at me." Claire responded as she continued to head to her joined bathroom.

The guys waited. Sam wondering if he was going to get yelled at and a lecture for kissing Claire in front of them. Claire walked back down, but instead of stopping she went straight for the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit.

"What happen?" Sam asked greatly concerned.

"Share Bear I love that you're concern about me, but I can take care of myself. It's just a small cut that I got from falling out of a tree." Claire answered smiling as she place a band-aid on her left hand.

"When did you fall out of a tree?" Sam asked still concerned.

"Mmm… about fifteen minutes ago." Claire answered putting the first aid kit away and grabbing a mug.

Sam shook his head and Claire started making hot chocolate.

"Claire explain why you were out all day on a school night?" Logan asked angrily.

"Amy and I got into a fight. She's not coming to Thanksgiving because she's got school stuff. Plus I needed to be away from the supernatural world for a few hours. Next time, I'll just run away so that you don't have to ever deal with me again. Does that work for you dad?" Claire answered

"No it doesn't. Your mother would kill me." Logan answered still angry. "Your grounded for the next two days."

"Do I still have to go to school?" Claire asked.

"Yes, you do." Logan answered.

"Alright. Hope you know that my grounding means I'll be around you for the next 48 hours. You're not going to like it." Claire replied grabbing her mug of hot chocolate and heading to the family room.

Logan groan and went to his study. John followed Logan while the boys followed Claire. Claire popped down in the middle of the couch with the remote and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" Sam asked taking a seat next to her.

"You'll see." Claire answered.

"Tell us of I'm turning it off." Dean replied sitting down in the love seat.

"DeeDee the guest bedroom is across the hall. This is my home not yours. Meaning I have control over the TV." Claire replied back glaring at him.

Dean grunted and looked at the television as it started playing the opening music to Meet in St Louis. Dean grunted again then left the room, leaving Sam and Claire alone. They both watched in silence.

"Claire Bear?" Sam spoke looking at her.

"Yes?" Claire responded not looking away from the movie.

"We need to talk." Sam replied back.

Claire looked at Sam. "What about Share Bear?"

"Us." Sam answered.

"What about us?" Claire asking looking back at the television.

"We kissed, why you disappeared, you and the baby, us dating..." Sam trailed off turning and looking at the television.

Claire turned and faced Sam. "You've been talking to Amy. Fine, let's talk."

Sam got the hurt in Claire voice, but nodded as he turn to face her.

"I disappeared because I needed to think and be away from everyone. You'e barely been talking to me. Me and the baby are fine and I plan on telling everyone at Thanksgiving. I frankly, like that we kissed and don't mind us dating. You, however do mind. Anything else?" Claire asked in the 'please can we not talk about this' tone.

"Why are you upset about this? Do you really want to tell everyone about the baby at Thanksgiving? Yes I talked with Amy, but she was concerned about you. I went out looking for you right after I got off the phone with her. I think we should date even if you are carrying Dean's kid." Sam answered.

Claire turned back to the television. "I don't want to talk about the baby, Amy or anything involving the supernatural world. I don't want to date you."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're dating me because I'm carrying Dean's child. You feel like you need to be the responsible one, since we both know that Dean is going to ran from this. I'm not a little girl anymore not do I need protection." Claire snapped looking at Sam.

Sam looked sad and turn is attention to the television. Claire sighed then took Sam's hand. Sam look at Claire. Her head was down and she was drawing shapes on his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just... just want you to date me for me, not for your brother." Claire spoke not looking up.

Sam placed his hand under her chin and caused her to look at him. Claire looked like she was about to cry. Sam then kiss her. "That would be if I wanted to marry you. I'm doing this because I want to."

"But you're the on that sa..." Claire began, but Sam was kissing her again.

John cleared his throat. Sam pulled away and they both looked at him.

"Hi John." Claire spoke.

"Are you all right?" John asked.

"Sam is trying to make me feel better, but it's not working. So no I'm not all right." Claire answered.

"Follow me." John replied.

"Do you want me or can Sam come too?" Claire asked.

"Just you." John answered heading out of the room.

Claire and Sam sat there.

"He's going to come back in here if you don't go." Sam stated turning to face the television.

Claire nodded and got off the couch.

"Don't move. I want to continue talking." Claire said kissing chin quickly then heading out of the room.

xxxxxx

"What's going on? And why are we in the backyard?" Claire asked John as he pushed her outside.

John pulled out his phone and dialed a number then handled Claire his phone. "Talk."

Claire put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Mom?" Clare asked surprised.

"Claire, what are you doing with John's phone?" Christina asked.

"John gave me the phone and said talk." Claire answered.

"Claire is there something wrong?" Christina asked.

"There's a lot wrong. Amy and I aren't talking, Sam feels responsible to date me, Dean got me pregnant, dad is himself - meaning his not really caring about me. And I think you should talk with John now before he goes and hurts Dean." Claire answered grabbing John's arm.

"Okay. First, who all knows?" Christina asked remaining calm.

"Sam, Eva, Amy, and now you and John." Claire answered fighting back tears.

"Okay. Hand John his phone." Christina replied.

Claire handed John his phone, and wiped her face. And all claire could make out was John saying okay several times. Claire held out her hand and John returned her the phone.

"Mom?" Claire spoke.

"Yes sweetheart?" Christina responded.

"WHy aren't you here? NAd why did you have John lie to us all?" Claire asked trying not to be angry.

"It's to protect my family and John's sons. Now, promise that you won't tell anyone about me." Christina answered in a loving tone.

"I promise, but I can't keep it long from Amy." Claire replied.

"I know, but Amy will know soon. I love you and try to be careful. Your father does care about you." Christina replied.

"I love you too and shall try. Here's John." Claire replied back handing John back his phone. "I'm going to go back inside since it's cold. Please don't tell anyone about the baby."

John nodded and Claire headed back inside.

xxxxxx

"I see you put in another movie." Claire commented taking her spot on the couch.

"I did." Sam replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked.

"You don't believe me." Sam answered.

Claire kissed him. "I believe you. So are we or aren't we dating?"

Sam kissed her and pulled her closer. "We are."

Claire smiled and snuggled closer. Sam grabbed a blanket and threw it on her.

"Why did you pick this movie?" Claire asked yawning.

"You don't like LIttle Shop of Horrors?" Sam asked smiling as he got more comfortable.

Claire adjusted to Sam's movement. "You know that I don't like this movie."

"Sorry. Do you want me to put in something else?" Cam asked.

Claire shook her head. "You put up with all of my movies. I can put up with this one."

"All right." Sam replied back.

"Why isn't DeeDee in here?" Claire asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

Claire just nodded. Sam knew that she was falling asleep, so her let her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**This is a short chapter and it's just flashbacks. They're short and hopeful to the point. Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

_"Why do you call me kitty?" A five year old Claire asked._

_"Because you're the youngest and it's my job to protect you. Plus it's what I called you when I first met you." A seven year old Amy answered._

_"Ah. Is that also why I call you Kat?" Claire asked smiling._

_"Yes, and that it was your first word. Mom gave me the nickname." Amy answered smiling back._

_Claire and MAy snuggled closer together while Amy continued with Claire's bedtime story._

**xxxxxx**

_"DeeDee!" A eight year old Amy called._

_"Why do you call me that?" A ten year old Dean asked irritated._

_"Because it fits you better." Amy answered smiling._

_Dean grunted, but knew that he was stuck with the nickname, since Claire was already calling him it._

**xxxxxx**

_"Hey!" A thirteen year old Sam called._

_Claire turned around, unhappily. "Hi, Share Bear."_

_"Is everything all right?" Sam asked running the rest of the way to her._

_Claire nodded._

_"Why do you call me Share Bear?" Sam asked._

_Claire continued walking, and quickly joined her._

_"Well?" Sam asked again._

_"Why do you call me Claire Bear?" Claire asked back._

_"Because it's what I've always called. I know don't really know. I just remember that you called me Share Bear and I decided to call you Claire Bear." Sam answered smiling._

_Claire looked at him and smiled. "I call you Share Bear because you like doing the 'care and share' stuff, even when no one wants to."_

_"Ah." Sam replied laughing._

_"I know, it's funny but true." Claire laughed._


End file.
